Prior RF devices for imaging or scanning within a medium, such as ground penetrating radars (GPR), typically assume a fixed, or minimal variation, distance between the imaging device antennas to the surface of the medium throughout the scanning or imaging process. Moreover, this distance is typically smaller than the transmission wavelength (i.e. sub-wavelength distance), i.e. the imaging device antennas are attached or in very close proximity to the surface of the medium.
These two assumptions, separately, and together, play an important role in the ability to form a coherent and accurate image for the analysis of the underlying structures and objects within the medium. Amongst such image techniques one finds, radiograms, migration techniques.
Knowing where the signals were collected relative to the medium surface is critical for an aligned focusing of the signals as part of the imaging and/or medium scanning process.
Additionally, the prior devices can be less than ideal in at least some respects. Prior devices having high imaging and accurate capabilities can be larger than ideal for use in many portable applications. Also, the cost of prior devices can be greater than would be ideal. The prior devices can be somewhat bulky, difficult to activate requiring for example specific and constant distance from the medium, for example prior devices must be attached to the medium.
In light of the above, an improved imaging system that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned deficiencies of the prior devices would be beneficial. Ideally such imaging device would be a compact, integrated with a consumer device such as a cellular telephone, sufficiently rugged and low in cost to be practical for end-user imaging of objects or structures within a medium and convenient to use.